


I See What You Mean

by FeatheredParrot



Series: Hawkdevil [1]
Category: DC - Fandom, Daredevil (TV), Marvel, Maybe Supergirl, Probably Some Arrow and LoT., The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Other, might add some if needed :D, no tags really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-16 14:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8106607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeatheredParrot/pseuds/FeatheredParrot
Summary: A crossover between DC's Arrow, Flash, LoT, Supergirl and Marvel's Daredevil.





	1. That's Pretty Meta

**Author's Note:**

> Second story, not completely prepared. Goin' in blind, cover me.

_Swish._

Matt dodged, swiping his feet under his enemy.

_CRACK!_

Someone's head splitting open on the pavement a few feet down.

_DA-BUMP. DA-BUMP._

That wasn't right, he was locked up.

_Crack. Crackle._

Knuckles being cracked.

" Hello, Daredevil, isn't it? "

Don't look scared. Don't approach him.

Silence.

" Of course, it is quite rude of me. I should reintroduce myself. "

More silence.

Something broke the air, a hand. He's holding out his hand? As if.

" Daredevil. My name is Mr. Fisk. I do believe we can go past our differences? "

Daredevil stilled, attempting to calm his breathing. He could feel his pulse beating through his fingers.

" I understand we had a... Scrap before all this. I'd like to put that behind us, I've . . Changed. "

" Shut up. " Matt growled.

" Pardon? "

" SHUT UP. " He snarled, " Men like you don't change. You can't, you never will. You-! " Matt yelped as he was lifted from the ground, a wave of time and places caressing and hugging his body. It was unbearable. Like nails against a chalkboard.

Ringing.

Loud ringing. It hurt. It surrounded him. He couldn't hear. He was going deaf. He would never be Daredevil again. Couldn't even protect the old man crossing the road. Dad didn't want him to fight. He wanted him to be smar-

 

 

 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

" Nice try, Cold! Gotta be better than that! " Barry laughed while he danced around the rays of ice.

" I'm doing just fine.. Thank you. " Snart replied flatly, striding over the bank stairs.

' Barry! We're getting some timey stuff over here! ' Cisco's voice screamed through Barry's earpiece.

" OW - Cisc- Ah! My ear is ringing, genius. " Barry hissed in pain, skidding to a stop and slowly leaning against a stone pillar.

' Oh, sorry! I - uh. Like I said, timey wimey stuff. ' His voice was a bit softer, and duller. Much better. More running.

Suddenly the familiar blue and sky blue portal opened up throwing up a red body on top of Barry.

They hit the ground with a loud **crack** and **thud**. 

 ' Barry? Barry! What happened? ' Caitlin cried out from the other end.

Barry squeaked as the stranger jumped to their feet, snatching him by his throat.

" Where am I? " A throaty growl roared out of the man's throat.

" I- " Barry choked.

" Where ARE WE? " He yelled at him. 

Barry slammed his head against his attacker's chest. Throwing him to the ground. Barry backed into the same pillar, sliding down.

 ' Barry. Team Arrow are in town. About eleven minutes away from you. They were here chasing a criminal. ' Caitlin reassured from the line. ' We'll tell you more when they save your butt, Barry. ' Cisco's voice, although a joke, sounded quite worried, came to life on the other end.

" Oh- O-kay. " Barry heaved, shakily getting to his feet and slamming the recovering man into the wall. " Who are you and what do you want? " 

Silence.

" Fine. " Barry sped off and returned shortly with rope and attempted to knot his hands together. Struggling for a few seconds and then finally succeeding. 

 

After a few minutes of waiting and silence, the familiar ' Arrow Van ' rolled up. Oliver stepped out and stalked over in strides. 

" What happened? " Oliver's gaze narrowed down to the stranger in red. 

" I have no idea, just appeared. " 

" Like a... Meta-human? " Green Arrow slightly cringed, raising a brow at Barry.

" We don't know yet, need to bring him in. " Barry looked a bit shaken.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Matt was listening intently.  _Meta-humans._ He noted, then raised his head as if he was looking at them. Matt felt their immense, burning stares.  _Whoever these people are, they're trained. Keep it in mind._  

 

_**TBC** _

 


	2. " I'm Fine. "

Matt woke up, flinching as an object clattered next to him. His heart was pounding to escape his chest. He took a few deep breaths, fingers curling around a rough bed sheet, tilting his head upwards.  
Shoot.  
_Ba-dump. Ba-dump. Ba-dump_. Someone was there with him. Matt tensed, preparing to lash out.  
  
" Don't worry, you're safe. " Whoever it was, they sounded feminine. Skinny, and definitely not as nervous as they should be. He's the Devil of Hell's Kitchen for crying out loud. Unless -  
He immediately felt his face, his hands fell onto his hair. His heart dropped, dread building in his stomach. A wave of panic started to build up, almost shadowing and swallowing Matt underneath it. _Beepbeepbeepbeepbeep_.

" Hey! .... calm.....wn.......you..okay.....Cis...! "

He felt at least three hands hold him down. It was fight or flight, and Matt wasn't about to be handed over to Fisk. He whipped his hands around, snatching his enemies' hands and attempting to at least sprain their wrists.

" Stand down! " Rushing with adrenaline, he pushed his offenders aside. Matt vaulted off the uncomfortable bed, running his hands over his knees. He almost cried out in joy as he felt the familiar leather brush his skin.

Matt skidded out, flailing out to grab something. Anything. And... nothing.  
**KRA-THUD**.  
He hit the ground, his chest burned. Choking and wheezing, he stumbled to his feet. Struggling to stay standing as air was being strangled from him.

Matt's world tilted, his shoulder slammed into a bumpy surface.  
_Thank you God, for walls._  
His hands slowly rose onto the surface. Sliding down, the feeling of nausea was having one heck of a party.

...

A heck of a scene when Joe came rushing, the Arrow standing over a crumpled and pale man. Barry looked a ticked off, obviously ripped from his chance to impress Oliver of his 'impressive fighting skills'.

" What the _hell_ happened here? " Joe strode forward, slowly lowering his gun back into his holster.

" We- uh- don't know. " Barry admitted, looking up from the man in red, rubbing his neck. Caitlin rushed forward, pushing through Joe and Oliver. Thrusting two fingers onto the unconscious man's neck, taking his pulse, she looked extremely stressed.

" He can't breathe, his lung collapsed. Barry - ! " She was cut off as Barry sped over, snatching the man, and gently settling him on the bed. Caitlin was next, only to be placed, standing, next to the bed.

Caitlin shot a glare at Barry, then got to work.

" Bar, c'mere. " Joe sighed, making his way out of the room.

" Yeah? " He flashed in front of Joe, air whooshing around them.

" Stop that, " Joe was in no mood to be playing around, " do you know - "

" Joe, I know. He's dangerous, _blah_! But listen! Caitlin told us he has at least _three_ broken ribs. " He held up three fingers, " Probably worse now after he... " Barry's voice faltered a bit, falling into Joe's trap.

" Assaulted Cisco and Caitlin. " Joe stated, flatly.

" Someone say Cisco? " Speaking of, Cisco peeked around the corner, rubbing his wrist.

" You okay dude? " Barry stepped forward, trying to inspect Cisco's hand. Cisco raised a brow, " C'mon Barry, you're no Caitlin. I told her about it, and all she did was grab it and tell me to put some ice on it. She dismissed me Barry! I feel _utterly_ , and _completely betrayed_ to be honest. "

Oliver brushed past Joe, " Here. " He thrusted a horned mask, covered with a dark red, at Barry.

" Wha-? Wait, good idea. Good good. " Barry speedily zipped away.

Joe eyeballed Oliver, raising a quick brow.

Oliver gave an exasperated sigh, obviously biting back a retort.

" He's looking for any hair, blood, anything that will help us find out who this man is. "

Joe bobbed his head in a nod, then paced out of the room, heading to the CCPD.

**TBC**

Sorry this was so short, it's Thursday and I had to redo this chapter. The draft was repetitive and  ** _trrraaaaassshhhhh_**.


	3. Pretty Messed Up Lookin'!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Less 'angsty' I guess???????

Cisco observed the crackling lightning Barry left behind as he zipped away.

" Hey, green beans, what was that? " Cisco strolled over to Oliver, stumbling awkwardly as he attempted a 'cool' lean against the glass.

" A sample. " ' Green Beans ' grumbled, taking a step forward before licking his lips. " If you ever call me Green Beans again, I will personally take time off to shove an arrow into your knee cap. " He muttered, leaning towards Cisco.

" I - Uh, okay. " Cisco promptly stuttered, " I ... think Caitlin needs me. " He cautiously raised his hands to his sides, becoming paler by the second before fleeing to attend to the Man in Red.

Oliver breathily snorted, strutting to the exit. He speedily high tailed it back to the van.

\---

Joe brushed past officers as he made he way into CCPD. He made his way half way to the forensic lab before-

" West, where the _hell_ have you been? We need you on a case now! " Singh strode over, " And where is Allen! "

\---

The smells of bleach and whatever other detergents made Matt's nose tingle bad. Almost like water shot up his nose.

" Rise and shine, you _bundle_  of joy. "

He went stiff. He truthfully almost cringed, who exactly was he fooling?

" Oh leave him alone Cisco, " Matt pried his eyes open, " I don't think _you_  want a broken wrist. " Smug was basically dripping from her voice.

An unwelcome silence swept into the room like waves. A few minutes dragged on as tools were moved and shuffled.

" Who, " Matt's voice was rough and edgy, almost of that of a long time smoker. He winced, swallowed, then proceeded. " Who are you? " Matt almost felt their heartbeats speed up. A few heartbeats of hesitation before he finally got an answer.

" I'm Doctor Caitlin Snow, and this is Cisco. " From what Matt understood, ' Doctor Caitlin Snow ' gave a mighty good nudge into Cisco's arm.

" Humphf! Hey! "

" Cisco. " 

" But you ruined my big intro! "

Matt couldn't hold back a smirk, that felt familiar. Like how Foggy used to hound after the ladies.  

 _Foggy_.

He gasped as pain sliced through his chest as attempting to sit up, his arms pushed his way up to his chest.

" _**Woah**_ , " Caitlin and Cisco both cried out as they rushed to the bed.

" Slowly and carefully. You almost died earlier. "

\---

Barry hummed, impatiently tapping his foot on the floor as he struggled to identify the man of the hour.

Screw the concentration.

He stretched mirthfully, satisfying pops echoed from his lanky limbs. Yawning as he went to rub his eyes.

" This is getting _nowhere_. " He groaned, dejected, leaning back in his chair.

" Then it's a good thing you'll have fresh eyes when you come back, " Joe's voice rumbled from behind Barry, making him jump.

Joe chuckled, " You must've been concentrated, it's pretty hard to miss someone calling your name a few times. "

Barry lazily swiveled his head towards his adopted father, " Sorry. What did you need? "

" Singh needs us at the dock, apparently there are, as quoted, ' Pretty dang messed up lookin'! ' murder victims. "

Barry lifted his eye brows, swiftly jumping to his feet. Heading to his locker, he snatched his supplies.

" Bar. "

" Yeah, Joe? "

" From what I heard, this ain't normal. "

Barry snorted, looking at Joe.

" Since when has this city been normal? "

Joe laughed, " Good one, c'mon. We're going to be late, and you know how much Singh enjoys that. "


	4. That Sucks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a bit messy, it took a little over a day to finish. And long, //shrug//.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a bit messy, it took a little over a day to finish. And long, //shrug//.

Okay. Barry had to admit, he lost his appetite. The victims' heads were... unrecognizable. From picking and studying, it looked like the assault was swift and misleading.

" Hey, Joe. " Barry called as he crouched down, using his gloved hands to gently lift a bloodied hand. " These people were placed here. " 

Joe stood behind Barry, a disgusted look was etched onto his face.

" See, " Barry continued, " the blood is too light around the bodies. Suggesting the blood is in the formal scene, if not cleaned yet. "

Barry dipped to a torn plaid shirt, " There is grass, as if dragged, " He reached for tweezers, using them to remove a bloodstained strand of torn up grass. " It's too... _Dirty_? They didn't try to cover it up. "

Joe gave a puzzled look, " Do you think it... " He lowered his voice, stepping closer to Barry, " is a warning for the Flash? "

" I mean- this is different from normal. No one goes through all this effort to just place them in an active warehouse. " He quieted.

" Cameras! " Barry's face lit up.

Joe shushed him, " STAR Labs. " Barry nodded in understanding. Then looked back down, dropping the grass into a sandwich baggy.

\---

He groaned, blood was trickling down his arm. Pain was infested in his body and limbs, notably on the back of his head.

Great. That's for sure a concussion.

Nat is so gonna kill him.

He sighed, it was a bright  
blue day. It seemed off. Why was that?

...

Crap.

He was partnering up with Matt. Good going Clint, you officially are the worst hero ever. This obviously wasn't Hells Kitchen by the looks of it.

Clint shakily stood up, using the wall as leverage. His arrows were scattered across the floor, not to mention his bow. His poor bow. In a million friggen pieces.

Fine, be that way. Clint's gazed at his surroundings, he's in an ally way. He thought that smell was him. A good let down.

Clint patted down his body for any sore spots. Other than his head. And wrist. His _WRITING_ hand!

" That sucks. " Clint narrowed his eyes, now he was ticked off.

\---

Iris typed away at her latest paper.

**_MURDER AT THE DOCKS!_ **

Sigh.

Too cheesy.

" Iris! " She looked up, her father was trotting towards her, carrying two cups of coffee.

" Life saver, " Iris immediately praised him, snagging her coffee as she hugged him.

Joe chuckled, hugged back. " Busy? "

" Like you wouldn't believe, " She sighed. " So what's up? " Iris sipped her coffee.

Bless Joe West.

" Barry almost killed a man, accidentally. In his defense, that man did hold Barry by his throat. " Joe shook his head.

" Well, are they okay? " Iris set down her coffee on her table, her eyes widened with worry.

" They're okay as far as I know, though the man who held Barry apparently flipped out and broke a few more ribs. So if you do come by, it's just a heads up. " Joe carried on as Iris brushed past him.

" I sign any and all waivers. " Iris picked up her coffee and belongings. " I'll meet you there! "

\---

Matt listened intently as people came and went.

The smell of grease and fast food wafted into the room, shuffling of bags and footsteps.

" _Heey_ guys! " Feminine  
An uneasy figure strolled next to her, blocking Matt from her view.

" Ollie, take your Big Belly Burger and eat. " She shoved the bag into "Ollie's" chest.

" Just... Be careful, Felicity. "

" _Aww_ , " Felicity cooed, " you do care! " She kept her happy pace and continued to hand out the fast food.

Matt stood up from the medical bed, Caitlin had removed his IV's earlier.

" You want some? " Cisco held out a bag, his heart had sped up.

" You don't have to be scared. " Matt graciously took the food from him, placing it in his lap until he got a response.

" Oh, uh, thanks? "

Mission Success.

Matt ripped open the bag, he reached in before hesitating.

But...

If they wanted him dead, he would be by now.

Matt bit his lip as he pulled the burger out of the paper bag, unwrapping it. He felt a few wandering eyes on him. Matt squinted his eyes in discomfort, switching to the opposite side of the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a bit messy, it took a little over a day to finish. And long, //shrug//.


	5. Caffeine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up: The characters might not seem like their TV selves, considering I'm not the best writer. Details won't be the same like most chapter, I'll try better next chapter. :0
> 
> Constructive Criticism is welcome.

_CC☕Jitters_

The sign read. If it was coffee, it was good enough for him. Clint swung open the glass doors, making his way inside the warm cafe. People were chatting and laughing, basically acting like he were invisible. Not like people would recognize him anyways. He wandered over to the line, putting his finger on his chin after a few moments.  
There were at least three people in front of him, probably...  

             He needed caffeine, and quick. 

\--

A few dragging minutes later and Clint was victorious. He had ordered a large, and by large, he means very large, cup of coffee. The archer had basically skipped out of line and found himself a seat. To be frank, he'd never really seen red chairs in a cafe before. But... it somehow worked in with the browns in the floor.  

He slightly relaxed, placing his arms on the arm rests. Clint had started picking at the fabric with his uninjured hand.

 _Not that he was any expert._ He took a greatly savored sip from his coffee. 

 

\-------

 Barry zipped into Star Labs, holding a few cups from Jitters. Everyone looked at him expectedly.

Well.  Excluding the Mystery Man.

 

Iris was the first to jump up, her gray dress gently flowing behind her, bounding over she grabbed a few drinks from Barry's grasp, she swiftly started assisting and helping the warm drinks be passed around.

Cisco gasped, passing Caitlin and cavorting towards the two, " This never happens, I wish this would always happen! " He grinned like a child and snatched a latte, taking a swig from the brown cup. 

Barry snorted, only to lead to him sloshing coffee out of his cup. It stung.

It was sticky and it slightly burned his hand, but no way was he about to be a cry baby over that. 

" Ouch. " He muttered, wiping his hand on his favorite red sweater. 

Iris stole a glance and reassuringly patted Barry on the shoulder, giving a solemn stare at his coffee. Then suddenly was stabbed with her elbow. 

" Barry, that shirt is expensive and you know better! " Iris snagged a napkin from her purse and shoved them into Barry's hands. Leaving him gawking and confused. 

Oliver slid down his hood and gave a questioning look at Barry, which was stolen when a figure stood in the doorway of the Med Bay. He perked and immediately stood, ready to punch the day lights out of their guest. 

" Alright Ollie, it's okay. " Felicity gently set her palm on his shoulder. Barry stared as guilt tugged at him, the poor guy was hobbling. 

" Hey! Hey, you shouldn't be up and walking. Trust me. " Barry flashed to his side, lighting crackling and the smell of ozone wafted and followed him.

" Don't. " The man muttered, heavily leaning against the wall. Almost as if he was an animal trying to escape from a cage. All eyes were on him as the man struggled and wobbled on his own two feet. Until, eventually, finally, his knees buckled underneath him. 

" Woah! Okay! " Barry rushed over and helped the guy to his feet. " No more, you're sitting. " 'The guy' tried to struggle out of Barry's grasp, only to give up as Barry held tighter. As he was sat down, Oliver had rolled his chair over to The Man in Red without a word. Barry quickly sat down, the chair rolled across the floor before he scooted his way back towards Oliver. His eyes searched the broken man's face. He looked young, but old in a sense. Scars and bruises littered his face. His lip was split and bloody.

It got gone silent. Until Caitlin had stood up and attempted to roll his chair back towards the Med Bay. The Man in Red's feet hit the ground with a thud, stopping the wheels.

" I'm fine. " 

Caitlin huffed, turning to look at the group. Only getting a few shrugs and frowns.

" Alright. Okay, fine. " Caitlin swiveled the chair around, gently pushing him around towards the table.

Oliver turned his head, searching and examining the man, he stood up. Strutting towards him, he crouched down, face to face. " Who are you? "

\-------

" Who are you? " The man's voice was gruff and throaty. He smelled of sweat, and ironically, blood. Matt set his head back on the head of the chair, rolling it to the right. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath before tapping his finger on the leather.

Shuffling, heart beats and breathing. The people around him started to move. Someone stood up, familiar, who was it?

" Here- Uh. Can I, um, try? " Who?    ... Cisco! Right.

Matt's interrogator went silent. His heart beat was even and strong. Then eventually gave a curt nod that Matt would've missed if not for the tension that wrapped the three in the spotlight. 

Cisco gave a quiet " Thank you. " as they traded seats. As Cisco sat down, the rolling chair squeaked. 

" Hi. Again. " Matt could tell he was frightened. 

He nodded in a greeting. Moving his eyes around the move, as if watching and  _seeing_. 

_If only._

" So, we really never got your name. " Matt blinked and raised his his head to face him. " But-! If you don't want to, you don't have to. It's fine. Really. " At least three people face palmed. A few sighs and disappointed postures. 

Matt smirked and held out his hand. " Call me Mike. " Air quickly pushed and was penetrated by Cisco's hand meeting his in a firm shake. He felt Cisco immediately brighten and stare at his friends. Probably with a smirk. 

" Cool! I'm Cisco! " Came a quirky response, " Also, you jump really far- " 

" O-kay Cisco, I think you're pretty good there. " A deeper voice interrupted their chat. Cisco stood up and held out his hand in a high five. It was met by 'Barry' on the other end. 

" Aw c'mon Joe, that was pretty good! " Barry laughed and nudged Joe. 

Matt took the distraction as an advantage and stood up. He felt one of his ribs rub against another. He ground his teeth and gave a breathy, quiet groan as a stab of pain shot through his chest. 

First priority was finding out who they were. And if that went South, immediately try to locate his mask and run. 

" Who exactly are all of you. " Matt turned his head as he shuffled to the table they had sat around. Placing his hand on the surface, Matt was able to balance himself. There was a slight pause before someone spoke.

" You can call me Caitlin Snow. I've been taking care you. " Matt turned his head towards her and nodded with a faint smile. 

" Um, well, Barry. Barry Allen. " Barry spoke, full of uncertainty. Then muttered to himself, " So much for secret identities. " 

After many introductions and "no thanks", he turned his head to the side, trying to listen, or smell, for anything that would let him know where he is. Maybe even the season. 

" I- What I don't understand is though. Mike, you're blind. " Caitlin questioned him, her heartbeat skipped a beat along with a few confused noises. 

 

 

 

 

**Till the next chapter.**

 

* * *

woah, i found the horizontal line. this is actually extremely helpful. :O

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, actually. Please give some Constructive Criticism. My story needs help. S.O.S.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> //thumbs up// Thanks for all the kudos by the way. :0

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the cover!


End file.
